The latter half of the twentieth century has been witness to a phenomenon known as the information revolution. While the information revolution is a historical development broader in scope than any one event or machine, no single device has come to represent the information revolution more than the digital electronic computer. The development of computer systems has surely been a revolution. Each year, computer systems grow faster, store more data, and provide more applications to their users.
The declining prices and expanding capabilities of modern digital technology has caused it to be used in an ever increasing variety of applications. One of these applications has been the capturing of optical images. Optical imaging technology generally uses a digital sensor array, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) array, having a large number of photo-sensitive elements arranged in a regular pattern, and appropriate supporting hardware which scans the output of the elements and constructs therefrom a digital image. The digital image can then be stored in any digital data storage medium, displayed on a digital display device, printed on paper or other medium, manipulated using editing tools, or transmitted to remote locations using any transmission medium appropriate for digital data.
Optical imaging has been used in a variety of settings, including fax machines, document scanners, bar code readers, and so forth. In particular, digital optical imaging is also used as a substitute for older film-based media in high-resolution still and motion picture cameras. Indeed, as digital optical technology improves in quality and declines in price, many foresee the day when it will completely supplant the older film-based media in these fields.
A digital camera, whether still or motion video, typically contains an on-board processor, which can be programmed to perform a variety of functions. Among other things, the processor can be programmed to embed supplementary information in the digital image. It is known, for example, to embed a date and time at which the image was captured. Date and time is easily established by maintaining an on-board digital clock in the camera. Embedding such supplementary information is not particularly difficult once it is obtained.
Most digital cameras to date have simply tried to mimic the capabilities of their mechanical device counterparts, making limited use of digital technologies other than simple optical scanning and recording. Such an approach fails to recognize the vast potential of the information age to provide improved integration of digital technology and enhanced function of digital cameras not yet conceived, a potential which is bounded only by human imagination. In particular, it fails to recognize the potential to obtain information, which can then be embedded in or otherwise associated with a digital image.